Believe In Me
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: I've reposted my former story about Yusuke's twin sister Tora. I hope you all enjoy it! HieixOc
1. Chapter 1

**A.J.: Wow it's been awhile since I've actually posted something for YuYu Hakusho.**

**Yusuke: Ya we're all feeling the love here.**

**A.J.: *rubs back of head sheepishly* Heheh sorry guys! But I've been really caught up with my Naruto stuff and right now I'm taking a break from all that. I actually have the entire YuYu Hakusho series now thanks to my freaking awesome family! I love Christmas!**

**But now I'm trying my hands back at what brought me to Fanfiction in the first place! This is the first story that I'm actually trying to keep to the original plot but still add my own unique twist. I really hope you all like it! Tora my oc is Yusuke's younger fraternal twin sister.**

**Yusuke: Why me? Why does everyone always pair me with a GIRL twin?**

**A.J.: Well for one it's because I can honestly see you being a great brother (Yusuke blushes a little) and because I don't like Yaoi.**

**Yusuke:*Blinks in confusion* what the hell does Yaoi have to do with me having a twin sister?**

**A.J.: Weeellll she is going to be paired with Hiei so it'd be really awkward for her to be a boy.**

**Yusuke: HIEI! WITH MY SISTER?! (Passes out form overload)**

**A.J.: Wow that was unexpected (pokes Yusuke with a stick) he's really out of it. (Turns back to readers) Well let's get on with this. I do not own YuYu Hakusho or anything you may recognize from the show or manga. I do own Tora, and Yuriye. Kisa the other oc is actually my friend Kitty-chans! But as of this fic they're not entirely important. Also warning my updates will be far and in-between 'cause I have no internet. But I'll try to have really long chapters or lots of chapters when I do upload. (Pulls out a permanent Sharpie marker) Now if you will excuse me I've got a face that's just begging to be drawn on**

**Chapter One: Dangerous Tonight**

Tora panted in minor exhaustion as she held on to her knees. She was getting really tired as were her teammates. Almost all of them were gasping for breath and seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"All right girls that's enough for today." Their coach finally said looking out at the exhausted girls, "Go home, eat a good meal, and get a good night sleep. I'll see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning at six sharp." With that he turned and left for his office.

A vast majority of the girls groaned at the mere thought of having to get up and do this all over again.

Tora on the other hand was too tired for once to actually complain. And that ladies and gentlemen was a first in the history of all history, for the youngest Urameshi family member. Holding in a mental groan of agony she straightened up and headed to the bleachers were her bag was seated. With no grace or dignity at all she flopped down into one of the bleacher chairs letting her arms and legs go limp. She didn't even stir when two more girls fell into the chairs next to her.

"He's trying to kill us," the one with strawberry brunette hair groaned as she reached for her water bottle, "I'm telling you he's gonna torture us to death."

Tora tried hard not to laugh the muscles in her stomach were so sore that it felt like someone was stabbing her when she laughed, "This is not cool. Muscles that I didn't even know I had are throbbing. And I still don't wanna know that I have them."

"I agree one hundred and one percent but you know," the blonde poked at her stomach area, "I've lost every ounce of baby fat that I've ever had. My stomach is as hard as a rock."

This time all three girls laughed holding their sides as they did so. They only stopped when a different brunette appeared wearing their normal blue school uniform.

"Hey Tora, Yuriye, Hotaru, how was practice?" Keiko asked sitting on the bleacher next to Kisa.

"Brutal,"

"Intense,"

"Super wicked,"

Keiko grinned at her friends' responses, "So I guess Coach Sato is still going hard on you all."

"Going hard?" Kisa asked sarcastically, "The man's practically making us practice until we drop down dead! He's a tyrant, a dictator, a...a...a…a,"

"Totalitarian?" Tora offered the brunette.

"How about authoritarian?" Yuriye suggested taking her blonde hair out of its ponytail.

"I was thinking more alone the lines of an asshole." Kisa winced as she raised her arms above her head making her shoulders pop loudly. After that she looked down at her watch, "Crap. I've gotta be home in thirty minutes to watch the brats." She gathered her stuff, "See ya later." She yelled over her shoulder as she left the gym.

"Later," the three echoed.

Yuriye checked her watch too frowning, "Yeah I better get going too or mom's gonna freak on me again. Bye guys." She ran out the door with her bag over her shoulder.

"How is she still running?" Tora groaned rubbing her arms before looking at her own watch, "Oh wow look at the time. Mom's probably…passed out on the couch or something along those lines," she looked over at her old friend with a small smile, "So you wanna walk home now or do you have something to do?"

Keiko looked down at the papers in her hands, "Well I need to finish my Student Council duties and then we can go. Or you can go ahead without me."

Tora snorted unladylike as she stood up stretching her arms out, "And let some punk corner you like last time? I don't think so. Yusuke would NEVER stop bitching me out if I let that happen."

"Speaking of Yusuke," Keiko tried to sound casual about it though Tora could hear the worry in her voice, "Have you heard from him? I haven't seen him since he and Kuwabara ditched us at the movies."

Tora shook her head as she slipped on her white hoodie jacket over her tank top, "I checked his room this morning before I left for practice. His bed was empty, so I'm betting that he never came home."

Keiko frowned at her friend's speculation, "If he keeps this up he won't be able to even graduate with us. Then what's he gonna do with his life?"

"Who knows," Tora shrugged grabbing her bag before pulling her shoulder length black hair out of it's ponytail running her fingers through it, "But this is my bro were talking about. He'll come back, he always does."

Keiko easily caught the change in Tora's tone when she said the last part. The brunette knew that Tora was still worried that Yusuke would die on them again. So his sudden disappearance had her just as worried as Keiko, maybe even a little more. After all Yusuke was the only person in Tora's life that she could always depend on, no matter what.

"Come on lets go get this done," Keiko wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulder giving her a sisterly/motherly smile, "Then we can go get some ice cream."

Tora grinned ear to ear at Keiko, "Have I ever told you how much I absolutely love you Yukimura?"

Keiko laughed, "Almost every time I give in Tiger."

* * *

A glass orb floated in the middle of the stone room showing the occupant the four boys that had surprisingly taken out all of his fellow Saint Beast companions. In anger Suzaku reached out crushing the orb in his hand destroying the image of the intruders.

"This ceases to be entertaining. These nothings are ruining all of my plans." He fumed.

A green, purple, yellow red eyed bird flew through the window calling out, "Suzaku I'm back!"

"What is it?"

"You sound gloomy," her red eyes looked at him, "Guess I don't need to ask if the guests are still here," she giggled.

"That's true Murugu. All my men have been killed. Now go away." Suzaku retorted coldly turning away from the bird.

"Not just yet. I have gathered the information you requested on Yusuke Urameshi." Murugu flew towards a large screen followed by Suzaku, "It turns out our boy wonder have few friends, but two weak spots. Their names are Keiko Yukimura and Tora Urameshi. Keiko is very _close _to his heart and Tora is his younger twin which my sources say he'll defend to the death."

A picture of Keiko and Tora appeared on the screen. Both were in their school uniforms and the breeze was playing with there hair. Keiko held her hair away from her face with her right hand while Tora simply let the wind play with her raven black hair in any way it chose.

"They are pretty. Especially the sister."

"I suppose so. The important part is Yusuke will do anything to save them."

"Good," Suzaku lifted the flute to his lips, "Then why don't we test his concentration. How well will he fight here inside Maze Castle. While back on Earth his dear friend and sister scream in agony. I know the perfect song to play, on this Makai Whistle. It's titled Prelude to Keiko and Tora's suffering, in A minor." Suzaku began to play an eerie short of song that reached out to his minions in the Ningenkai.

* * *

Tora and Keiko walked side by side in the hallway as they headed to the Student Council room so they could hurry up and finish the flyers for whatever Keiko was working on. Tora really didn't know she just wanted to get it done so they could go get the ice cream she had been promised. She had, had an addiction to ice cream since she was a young child.

"Miss Yukimura? Miss Urameshi? You're still at school?" Mr. Iwamoto asked stopping both girls in the hallway.

"Yes, Mr. Iwamoto." Both girls said at the same time. Tora had to keep herself from getting fresh with her teacher. She cared for him about as much as he cared for her older more delinquent fraternal twin brother. So she pretty much hated his guts.

"You two need to go on home and get some sleep. Our big test is tomorrow. You both want to score high and bolster our school's rating, don't you?"

"Just as soon as I finish my student council work, sir." Keiko replied curtly.

Tora nodded, "As soon as she gets done we'll both be heading home," she crossed her fingers behind her back, "Promise."

"Any news on your brother Miss Urameshi? I noticed he's skipped for several days."

"I don't know maybe he's joined a circus or something." Tora crossed her arms over her chest not liking how he was so damn nosy about stuff that didn't concern him.

"Perfect. I hate to say this but he's a roach. I'd hate for you two be infected with his disease," Iwamoto turned around and started walking away.

"Yes sir," both girls stuck their tongue out at him.

Keiko continued on their walk to the class room after he turned but Tora stayed in place for a moment. She could have sworn she had seen this weird bluish bug on her teachers shoulder before it had disappeared into his ear. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. After all if a bug had crawled into his ear he would have been wigging out of his freaking mind.

And he was not.

So she ran of to the classroom where Keiko was already working on whatever she had to be working on. Once again Tora didn't know, she just didn't have the attention span to remember all this little details.

"These flyers will be perfect won't they Tora?" Keiko asked as she straightened them out.

"Oh—yeah they'll be absolutely perfect!" Tora agreed enthusiastically not looking at the flyers, "Can we go now?"

Keiko laughed at her friend's eagerness as the door to the room slid open. Both girls turned to see Mr. Iwamoto standing there in the middle of the doorway. His normal white complexion had turned a weird bluish color just like the insect Tora thought she had seen on his shoulder.

The young girl backed away instinctively. Her stomach was twisting into notes that she only got when something bad was going to happen.

"Mr. Iwamoto? You look pale…" Keiko didn't sound so confident.

"I said you need to get some sleep!" the teacher growled.

"O…kay."

Iwamoto squeezed his hand into a fist so hard, blood sprayed out of it. He lunged out at the two girls trying to punch them. Grabbing Keiko by the shoulder Tora yanked her down ducking the teacher's attack and ran out of the room. Iwamoto shattered the window instead.

"You've been spending too much time with that cockroach. He's made you bad. Yes, you will need correction!"

Both girls ran side by side out of the school as if their lives depended on it. Well…they did as a matter in fact. Neither of them spoke to each other as they ran, they were both trying to figure out what had made their teacher lose his marbles. Keiko wasn't thinking outside of the box but Tora was. She had after all seen the bug crawl into the guy's ear. It was after that he went all psycho on them, so it had to be connected to that.

'It's just gotta be something to do with that bug. I'd stake my life on it.' She let out a surprised yelp when Keiko suddenly pulled her to a stop.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Tora noticed that her friend's gaze was directed to the front gates. Tons of people with the same bluish skin tone as Iwamato blocked their escape. They reminded her of a movie that Yusuke had once made her watch with a whole lot of zombies eating people's brains, "For. Crap and a half."

"Yukimura," one said moving forward with its arms outstretched.

"Urameshi," another followed his companions move.

Tora latched onto Keiko's wrist pulling her into a completely different direction. As they rounded the corner Keiko finally found her voice.

"They must be those fanatics they mentioned in the news paper!'" it was a reasonable speculation but there was only one flaw and Tora was not afraid to point it out.

"But how do they know our names?"

They rounded the corner only to be stopped by Iwamoto standing directly in their way, "Wait. It's time for your detention."

* * *

The four man team was running up the stairs as fast as they could to the last Saint Beast when suddenly Kuwabara came to a complete stop without any kind of warning.

"What now? Got cramps?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"My whole brain just felt like and ice cube. Something bad is happening, I think back on Earth," Kuwabara looked rather worried.

"No telling how long we've been here. The beast's most likely organized a counter assault using the Makai," Kurama mused he two was wondering what Kuwabara could be sensing.

"Only one more, let's not waste time," Hiei pressed; personally he didn't care what was happening on Earth. He just wanted to get this mission done.

It was a unanimous agreement to keep going.

'I just hope Keiko and Tora are all right…' Yusuke thought as he was running up the stairs.

* * *

Keiko and Tora were backed against the wall surrounded by three infected people. They both held onto each other scared beyond all believe. Tora felt like crying for her mommy. Something she hadn't done since she was five.

"Take your punishment, girls," Mr. Iwamoto crashed into the wall as they dodged him and ran away.

They had only rounded the corner when suddenly two hands shout out of the bushes and pulled them in.

"There," a girl with blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes said as soon as the people passed. She let go of the two girls.

"Hey, you're that girl." Keiko remembered her from the roof.

"What?" Tora asked having not been there to witness Yusuke's fluster, "Who is she and better yet what the hell are you doing here?

Botan ignored the girl's question trying only to focus on what mattered at the moment, "Are you guy's okay, have they hurt you in anyway?"

"I think we're fine," Keiko reassured looking over at Tora who was simply glaring at the strange girl for ignoring her questions, "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

She pulled out a compact looking thing making Tora groan.

"This is no time for makeup."

"Yusuke this is Botan. You copy?"

* * *

Yusuke was running towards the tower where the last beast was located when the Communication Mirror that Botan gave him started ringing in his pocket.

"What now?" he asked only to blink in shock out what he saw on the screen.

A picture of Keiko, Tora and Botan appeared. Keiko looked freaked and Tora looked annoyed. Not a good thing. Botan looked worried, "Small problem."

"Keiko, Tora?!" was all he could say as he looked at his little sister and childhood friend.

"I had to pick them up from school, Yusuke. It seems every infected person in the area is looking for them both." The blue haired deity confided.

"What?" they all came to a stop so Yusuke could get the full story.

"And I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill them!"

"Did you say kill?!" the Yusuke yelled feeling panic creep up into him.

"So, that's what my premonition was!" Kuwabara concluded glad to know what it was about but not that it considered Keiko or Tora.

Before Botan could speak again Tora had ripped the communicator out of her hand to glare full heartedly at her brother.

"Yusuke Urameshi what the hell is going on here!?" she was fuming beyond her normal kind of angry, "You've been gone for almost two days doing God knows what and now I'm being attacked by freaking ZOMBIE TEACHERS! I told you this would happen one day!"

"I'll explain everything when I get home Tigger I promise!" Yusuke's voice held true conviction on his face, "Just do what Botan says and get home!"

Tora could tell that her brother was being serious, "Fine but you're explaining EVERYTHING Urameshi or I'm…telling mom."

"Tora,"

"NO I mean it this time. You're goin' down if you don't tell me."

"Fine! Now let me talk to Botan!"

With a frown Tora shoved the communicator back out Botan. She took it back offering the girl a sympathetic smile in return.

"The beasts must be using the Makai Whistle to order-" Mr. Iwamoto opened the bushes exposing the girls hiding spot.

"Cockroach," Mr. Iwamoto tried to punch one of them.

Botan grabbed Keiko and pushed her away, Tora was quick enough on her own to dodge the teacher's attack. "You alright?" Botan asked helping them up.

"Do I look alright?" Tora asked sarcastically before noticing they were surrounded by three more infected humans. Botan grabbed Keiko and Tora's wrists in either hand, "Come on," and started running.

* * *

"Botan! Are you there? Botan!!" Yusuke yelled at the screen. All he got was a bunch of static, they must have lost signal.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kuwabara tensed, "Tora's a fighter when she has to be but I don't think she can ma-,"

"She'll make it," Yusuke snapped shutting the Communication Mirror, "They'll both make it. We've just got to smash that whistle as fast as we can!" He began running again not caring if he had to do it all on his own.

He'd give up his very life for those two any day. And today was no different from any other.

* * *

Koenma was watching the three girls run away, "Oh dear. Botan! You get those girls out of danger!"

"I'm trying," she responded panting for breath.

"We cannot afford to lose Keiko or Tora's lives!" the toddler whined like he was throwing a tantrum.

"Why not, sir?" George asked.

"You know how Yusuke is with authority. If I let Keiko and Tora die, that delinquent will never take orders from me again."

"Oh." That was all the ogre could say.

"But our only chance is for the Yusuke to get that whistle! So keeping Yusuke only depends on Yusuke!" Koenma settled down after his tantrum, "Oh dear, I better see how they're doing. Hey, somebody took my remote control!" Koenma was looking through the piles and piles of paper on his desk for the remote.

George sighed, "Sir that is the third time you've lost it today."

Koenma was now throwing papers around looking for the remote, "Can't you hear right! I said someone's taking it from me."

"But sir," George moved to the screen, "Wouldn't it be easier to just press these buttons on the front panel here?"

"Don't you believe in progress? Oh, here it is."

"I already changed it."

* * *

"The looks on their faces have certainly changed," Murugu observed amusedly.

"Yes, from bold confidence to panicked desperation," Suzaku was sitting in a chair watching the group run, "I can hardly wait to see their faces when they're dead."

Murugu laughed as if he had said the funniest damn thing in the entire world.

"I would hate for him to arrive early to the presentation. We will need something to distract them all."

"Well, you know the Cultivated Humans _are _my favorite," Murugu hinted with an evil glint in her red eyes.

"Good idea," Suzaku chuckled.

* * *

It was around a quarter to five and all of the infected humans were standing around the school yard. Keiko, Tora and Botan rounded a corner pausing to catch their breaths. Botan leaned back against the wall and slid down followed by Tora who was just a bit more exhausted then either other girl. She had after all had volleyball practice twice today and both experiences had been hell.

'Nope I take back everything I said about those being hell. This is hell.'

Keiko sat down next to Tora but was looking at Botan, "Thanks for helping us out back there. You're that girl Yusuke was with on the roof, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

Tora perked up a little. Keiko had told Tora about finding a different girl on the roof with Yusuke. So this was her…interesting.

"If there's something going on between you and him, well I can't stop that, but please tell me where he is!"

"I can guarantee that Yusuke is all yours. But why don't we work out those details _after_ we escape from the hundreds of infected humans who want to kill you." Botan did not even wanna try to begin to explain what was really going on to the two. Though she had a pretty good idea that Tora was slowly realizing the true aspect, after all she seemed to be just as spiritually aware as Kuwabara.

"Maybe we can call the police," Tora suggested remembered the offices filled with phones, "Or we can call my 'Uncle Yoshiro' he can get us out of any kind of jam."

Keiko glared at her friend, "We're not calling Yoshiro. That only gets us into trouble every time. But I do like the phone idea."

Carefully without being spotted the three were able to make it inside of the building. Next to the office was a green payphone. Keiko tired the police only to frown.

"The phone line's been cut."

"I'm afraid they're getting a lot smarter." Botan mused looking thoughtful.

"Maybe there's someone in the teachers' lounge," Tora suggested, hoping that this time her idea would pay off...

"I've always loved the way you think," Botan lit up at Tora's suggestion.

Keiko slid open the door and poked her head in, "Excuse me."

Mr. Takenaka sat his desk reading a newspaper.

"Mr. Takenaka!" Keiko and Tora ran in to their teacher Botan following, "Mr. Takenaka we need your help. There's hundreds of people outside and they're trying to-" she touched his shoulder to get his attention when suddenly Mr. Takenaka collapsed onto his desk.

Tora easily noticed all of the punches he had received. After all she had lived with Yusuke for fourteen years, "He's out."

"Mr. Takenaka! Please wake up!" Keiko shook him desperate for him to wake up.

"Yukimura, Urameshi." Mr. Iwamoto snuck in and said in a sing-song voice.

Keiko let out a high pitched screamed before Botan and Tora were able to rush her down the hallway.

"I'm really beginning to hate this!" Tora complained as they ran to any safe spot they could fine, "It's like playing cat and mouse and we're the small white mice trapped in the maze!"

"Please Tora," Keiko begged, "Try to stay positive. We can't deal with pessimism right now."

"Well you sure as hell ain't gonna get optimism from me right now!"

"Here we are, in a corner," Botan tried to joke, "Just like mice.

The three had accidentally made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end hallway. Around twenty or so infected humans had them completely cornered with no chance of escape.

"I'm the person these sickos are after. Let me lead them to one side so guys can get away," Keiko offered with a serious look on her face.

Tora gapped with big dark brown eyes at her friend, "Aw hell naw! You're out of your freaking mind Yukimura, if you think I'm honestly going to leave you!"

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful distraction, but it's much more important that you two survive. We'll have to find some way to fight them together. We're reasonably athletic girls with a couple of good sets of fists, aren't we?" Botan asked with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes," Keiko had the same look, "Honestly I was hoping you wouldn't accept my offer. And I knew Tora wouldn't no matter what."

"Got that right," the glint in her eyes actually reminded them of Yusuke.

"There must be something," the girls moved their eyes and spotted a fire extinguisher, "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We'll separate on the count of three, okay?" Keiko said quietly

"One, two, three!"

Keiko moved to the left and Botan to the right to get the extinguisher. Tora went right into the fray punching out as many of the wacko's as she possibly good.

'Hope I'm making you proud Yusuke.' She thought as she sent a right hook to one's gut forcing him down on both knees. She may be a small girl but everyone had an equalizer and she had a damn mean hook.

One of the infected human's grabbed Keiko's arm before grabbing a hand full of her hair making her scream in pain.

"NO KEIKO!" Tora's hand shot out to reach out for her hand when something completely unexpected happened.

A stream of purple flame and a bluish light flew from her outstretched palm hitting some of the infected people pushing them backwards from the force. All of the infected humans came to a stop backing away from the wide eyed raven haired girl who was staring at her hand.

"What—I…what the hell did I just do!" Tora cried in semi fear momentarily forgetting all about being chased by psychos.

"We'll figure it out later!" Botan promised the distraught girl grabbing her hand, "Now let's go!"

'Yusuke…,' Tora mentally cried in despair, 'I'm…I'm…scared…what's going on?'

* * *

"I'm so exhausted of looking at this dirty human! Can't you finish just finish him off now?" Murugu whined.

The Suzakus which were holding down Yusuke were all passed out on the ground.

"Of course," the three remaining Suzakus jumped in the air, "I'm sure you recognize this by now," they began charge up for a Storm of Torment. But the charge wouldn't worked, "This can't be! I've used too much energy on him. I can't form the attack."

"Well isn't that a heartbreaker! I've got enough energy to serve seven," Yusuke pulled back his fist charging it up before yelling, "Shotgun!"

The blasts went through the bodies of the all the Suzakus. Each one of them was knocked out completely. The ringleader of the group was sent crashing into the wall where he let the whistle drop and it in turn rolled across the floor.

Yusuke was having a hard time standing up back up, "Like I said, enough for seven…"

Yusuke was having a hard time seeing or even feeling his body anymore it was all going numb. He gave in and dropped to the floor, "And that's about it. Hey, this stone feels comfortable."

He was able to raise himself on his elbow to look at the screen. He hadn't forgotten about any of the girls. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that all three of them were still running though Tora looked beyond freaked.

'Just hold on a little while longer Tigger,' he pleaded desperately, "I'll save you."

* * *

"We've got to find an exit," Botan yelled over her shoulder to Keiko. Tora was still allowing Botan to lead her around. The girl was clearly traumatized by what had happened.

"You can't run forever!" Iwamoto shouted from behind them.

They had just rounded the corner when out of no where, a metal pipe hit Botan in the neck, knocking her out and forcing Tora to fall to the floor from the force of the blow. Keiko was able to catch the wounded Botan. The Communication Mirror fell out of Botan's pocket.

"Oh Botan, Botan!" Keiko held Botan tight trying to get the girl to come back around.

"Come on Botan you've gotta get up!" Tora pleaded not liking how the blood ran down the side of the girl's face. It was making her sick to her stomach.

The raven haired girl looked up only to see three infected boys; one of them holding the pipe that had wounded Botan.

"Run away," the blue haired girl managed to say.

"I can't leave you." Keiko replied.

"We won't leave you," Tora corrected, 'God Yusuke…help!'

They were officially surrounded with no escape in sight.

Iwamoto laughed as he looked down at the three, "The community comes together when it's important, see. And correcting bad girls is very important."

* * *

"Destroying that whistle is only chance," Yusuke muttered before lifting himself up, "Please be close by," Yusuke's eyes found the whistle, "It's far away," he started half dragging half crawling on his elbows.

He was just about to reach it, when Murugu swooped down and moved it farther away, "I'll never let you reach it."

"Really?" he chuckled darkly, "Well I was thinking a hot meal's just what I need. I bet you taste exactly like roasted chicken." Yusuke held up his index finger as he began crawling closer.

"You're just trying to scare me. I heard you say you didn't have enough energy left," Murugu smugly said trying to hide her doubt.

"Yeah, not enough," Yusuke crawled, "To kill another Saint beast but enough to deep fry a smart-assed bird!"

Murugu gasped.

"But hey, if being lunch meat is something you've always been curious about. Then go ahead. Touch that whistle again."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day when Yusuke finally came to from his encounter with the Saint Beasts. Chocolate brown eyes opened to be greeted to an unfamiliar bedroom.

"Well about time you woke up," Kuwabara was sitting in a computer chair. Kurama was there dressed in his school uniform standing next to Kuwabara.

"Where am I?" Yusuke turned his head towards Kuwabara for an answer.

"You're in my room. Which, by the way, is back on Earth." Kuwabara answered keeping the mood light for now.

"You've been sleeping for three days straight," Kurama informed the detective.

Yusuke sat up, he was still in his clothes with his jacket off and his hair hadn't been gelled, "Three days, it feels like I've been out for a while."

"School is like a war zone and classes got cancelled for a week! I talked to your mom, too, so don't worry about that."

"Okay and what about Keiko and Tora?"

The two teens got a grave look on their faces. They wouldn't look at their friend...

"What happened?" Yusuke pressed not liking their sudden change in attitude, "What? What? Hey!" Yusuke jumped out of bed and grabbed Kuwabara by the shirt collar, "You better start doin' more than clenching your teeth. Tell me what happened to them!"

"I recognize that yell anywhere," Botan walked in with Keiko and Tora, "What's up Yusuke?"

"Botan. Keiko. Tora." Yusuke looked dumbfounded at the three girls.

Kuwabara started laughing, "Oh my gosh. That was so great!"

"Sorry Yusuke. He insisted." Kurama chuckled

"You really should have seen the look on your face!"

"Come here you jerk. I'll show you a look!" Yusuke moved to attack Kuwabara but was caught off guard when Tora sent a good smack to his face making him fall backwards onto the bed.

"That was for leaving me in the dark!" Tora growled with her hands on her hips, "Boy do you have a lot of explaining to do." She cast a glance to Botan who was smiling sheepishly at her, "Botan explained some of it but…I wanna hear it from you."

"Okay, okay!" Yusuke rubbed his now red cheek, "When we get home I'll explain everything."

Tora nodded her head before looking down at the clock on Kuwabara's wall, "I've gotta get to practice." She paused at the doorway to look back at her brother with a serious face, "We've got some serious talking to do bro. Both of us." She gave Kuwabara a small smile and a wave, "See ya Kuwa."

* * *

Later that night after Tora had gotten home from practice, taken a shower, and eaten dinner she sat in her brother's bed dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a comfy long sleeved shirt that use to be Yusuke's before she had stole in, so it was almost ten times too big for her small frame.

Yusuke spent almost a complete hour revealing every little detail from the moment he died, to his first mission involving Hiei and Kurama, to Genkai's tournament, down to the Saint Beast mission. He was surprised an a little bit scared that Tora had remained quiet through his entire explanation without making one interruption. He couldn't say if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His twin's face usually gave away her emotions but at the moment it was composed into the most emotionless mask that he had ever seen. He momentarily wondered if Hiei had maybe gotten to her and taught her that. He quickly shook that from his mind.

"Tigger you ok?" he asked cautiously after he got done.

Tora took in a deep breath before reaching out and slapping her brother for the second time that day.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Yusuke yelled holding his throbbing cheek; he was defiantly going to have a bruise in the morning.

"That was for making fun of me for all those years!" Tora replied crossing her arms over her chest, "You were always telling me I was full of it for believing in the supernatural but who's da idiot now bratha?"

He glared at her before noticing Botan floating outside his window on her oar in her normal pink kimono. Tora too felt her presence. Turning around she smiled at the blue haired deity before sliding the window open letting the girl fly through.

Before any pleasantries could be passed Yusuke opened his big mouth, "Please don't tell me you've got ANOTHER mission for me! I haven't had any time to recover from the last one!"

Botan giggled waving her hand at the teenage boy, "No. I've actually come for you." She looked pointedly at Tora.

"Me?" Tora asked pointing at herself, "Why? What I do that the Grim Reaper had to come for me?"

"Silly have you forgotten what you did at the school?" Botan asked shaking her head at the forgetful girl.

Tora blinked blankly for a couple of seconds before the gears finally clicked in her mind, "Oh! The thing that came from my hand! Did you figure out what it was?"

Botan nodded but otherwise remained silent making the two Urameshi siblings stare at her expectedly before both lost it at the same time.

"SO SPILL IT ALREADY!"

Botan giggled at the twins who were so different from each other yet still the same in so many different ways that it almost wasn't funny, "Sorry but I think Koenma needs to tell you about that." She pulled another Communication Mirror from her sleeve opening it up to reveal Koenma sitting at his desk in his toddler form.

"Hello Yusuke, good job on your mission. And hello to you Tora, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lord Koenma, Spirit World Prince."

"He's the Spirit World Prince?" Tora asked skeptically getting a nod from Botan, "But he's still sucking on the pacifier."

Koenma hung his head in defeat while Yusuke laughed and Botan sighed in exasperation. Tora was flabbergasted by this information, she had always suspected that the Spirit World ruler would have been…older…bigger…kind of scarier…way scarier. But she quickly shrugged it off, for all she knew he could go T-totally Chucky on them and if he could she'd rather be on his good side.

"Okay so Koenma," she couldn't find it in herself to call him sir, "What was that…thing I did at school? I keep friggin out thinking that I'm going to do it again and really hurt someone."

"Well first I must say it's a surprise to us all that Tora's powers came out this early." Koenma began folding his hands on his desk.

Tora and Yusuke looked at the toddler in confusion, "Huh?"

Koenma sighed exasperatedly, "My father doesn't usually activate the Guardians until their much older. I'd say that you accessed your powers in a moment of dire need to protect Keiko."

"So what was that? It kind of looked like fire."

Koenma nodded, "In a way it was. The correct term for that power is thermal balls. It's a purple ball of energy comprised of both fire and spiritual energy. It's a very rare power for Guardians and it's not the only one you have."

Tora's face brightened, "Really?"

"Yes but I don't have any idea what the other's are. You'll figure them out once you've unlock them."

"Well you're no fun," Tora pouted before asking, "What is a Guardian anyway?"

"Guardians are deity's that my father sent to be reborn on earth in human lives with human families. When they've reached a certain age my father unlocks their heavenly memories and in turn they begin protecting humans from demons. I guess you could say their kind of like Guardian Angels."

"So I'm like an angel?"

"Kind of,"

"Ugh,"

* * *

Tora lay in her bed looking up at her ceiling deep in though as she digested the newest information she had been handed. Koenma had decided that since her brother was slowly climbing on his way up on the demonic hit list that it would be best if Tora unlocked her powers quickly. Tomorrow Yusuke was going to be taking her to this Genkai's place. From what he said the woman was one tough old brood.

She didn't know if she was scared by that or kind of excited.

Yusuke promised that no matter what he'd protect her until she was complete confident using her powers. Tora couldn't find it in herself to tell him that she doubted she'd ever be comfortable. When she had used that…thermal…thingy she had been beyond surprised. She had only wanted to protect Keiko from getting hurt that was all she had been thinking. So when the flame came out she had been petrified that she had that kind of…thing inside of here.

After all she wasn't exactly a violent kind of person.

Ok, so she beat up on Yusuke and Kuwabara but that was only when they were being stupid! And they deserved the ass whoopin' she gave them. They were always picking on her for being short or something else. She had to get even somehow. And that somehow was normally a kick to the shins, a blow the back of the knees, or a punch in the gut.

She had to get them down to her level before she could really give them a butt kicking.

But other then those two extremely special cases she preferred to take a more…sensible approach to problems unlike Yusuke.

She let out a sigh before rolling on her side to look out the window to the full moon.

'It really doesn't matter now,' she thought closing her eyes, 'The damage is done and I've got to accept everything that comes with it.'

"Everything," she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Hiei stood on the roof of the building across from Yusuke's apartment complex. From his position he could see directly into the Spirit Detective and his sister's bedrooms. He could fully admit to himself that he had been curious about the Spirit Detective's sister ever since he learned he had one. Which in truth was right before he was apprehended. He had chosen not to go after Yusuke's sister because…well…it made him think of Yukina…the sister he still had been unable to find.

Maybe that was why he was so interested in Tora Urameshi. She was Yusuke's younger fraternal twin sister just as Yukina was to him. He couldn't say that Tora reminded him of Yukina because he was almost completely positive that if she were still alive she'd be like most of the Koorime clan.

But that was only part of what made him interested. Now he learned that she had created a sort of…flame with spirit energy combined. He had never heard of the term Guardian so he was curious to how strong she would be.

'She's one to keep an eye on.' He thought before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Me: Well I really hope this meant most of your standards! F.Y.I. Tora means tiger so that's where her nicknames Tiger and Tigger come into play. I know this might have been kind of confusing but I didn't know exactly when to start this fic. I didn't want to start at the VERY beginning because that take to long and I didn't want to start at his first mission because that's been done. So I hope you'll all review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yusuke: (Groans as he sits up. 'Dumbass' written on his forehead in block letters) what I miss?**

**Me: *Smiles innocently with halo over head* Oh nothing much.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lamenting Beauty

**Me: Wow I want to thank everyone who's supported me to keep going with this! Especially my friends. *Blows kiss* I luvs you all! Alright I just have one bit of tiny info about this chapter. It doesn't really tell you how much time is spaced out between the Saint Beasts and Rescuing Yukina missions so I'm just gonna say two months have passed. Because in those two months time Tora has been working on her powers with Genkai. So in this chapter you will get to see what Tora Urameshi is made of!**

**Tora: Well it seems that our writer has conveniently forgotten to do the disclaimer so I will. AliEsmeCullen does not own YuYu Hakusho or any thing you recognize from anything else. She does however own me and Yuriye. Kisa belongs to her friend KamiKairi. *Waves* Hi Kitty-Sama!**

**Chapter Two: Lamenting Beauty **

Tora awoke to the sun's rays streaming into her eyes from her open window.

Confusion was the first thing that was clear in the girl's mind. She was always up before the sun for volleyball practice. Surely time hadn't changed again…had it?

Rolling onto her side she focused on her purple alarm clock which was flashing seven thirty-eight a.m.

Her scream of horror echoed throughout the apartment complex. It made Atsuko jerk up out of her induced slumber and Yusuke fall out of his bed. For a split second the juvenile delinquent was confused. Tora only ever screamed like that when there were spiders or clowns around. He highly doubted that she had found a clown since there was none in the apartment and he knew for a fact that the spider option was out because he had killed one in the shower last night. So what the hell had gotten to her so friggin early in the morning?

"YUSUKE URAMESHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled from her room as she rushed around to get ready for school.

That's when it all clicked for Yusuke. He had snuck into her room the previous night to turn her alarm clock off. He was damn tired of getting woke up at five in the morning; nobody should wake up at five in the morning. It was inhumane!

After getting dressed Tora ran out of her bedroom to the front door where she had dropped them last night when she got home. Atsuko and Yusuke were arguing about something but she tuned them out as she slipped her shoes on.

"Bye mom!" she yelled as she raced out the door to school hoping that her Coach would be willing to listen to her for once.

"Bye Tora," Atsuko called back before pushing Yusuke right out the door and throwing his bag at him, "I'm calling the school office to check!"

"Like I'd skip," he brushed his nose as he smirked. He ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and jumped over the lowest balcony to the street and continued running, his bag tucked safely underneath his arm.

"It's the perfect plan, sleep in and get plenty of exercise running."

A few seconds later he easily caught up with Tora who was running as fast as someone as short as she could. It was one of the things that ticked her off the most, no matter how much of a head start she had on him Yusuke would eventually catch up.

"Hey Tigger don't get all upset I can totally ex-,"

"Shut your face Yusuke!" Tora growled as they ran, "If I wasn't worried about getting kicked off the team I would kick your ass right here, right now. Then how would your rep look? The half-pint twin sister of the Great Urameshi kicked his ass! Why was I cursed with such an idiot twin?"

Yusuke frowned; he knew Tora could pull through on that threat. His sister may not enjoy fighting like he did but when it came to push or shove she WAS a tiger. Or when she just got irritated with him or Kuwabara, she also liked to beat the crap out of them when they were acting stupid.

Which as you can imagine was pretty much everyday of the week.

But he didn't have time to form a comeback; he finally noticed a black blur following them. The blur was jumping from roof to roof easily keeping up with the two Urameshi siblings. After the blur jumped from a tree branch across the street Yusuke came to a stop pulling Tora with him.

Tora fell backwards into her brother's chest from the sudden jerk, "WTF! Have you finally gone brain-dead or what? We're already gonna be late I don't want to miss all of first-," that's when she noticed the guy standing in front of them, from the energy coming off of him she could tell he was a demon of some sort.

'Thank you Genkai,'

He probably stood at five feet with his black hair that seemed to be defying all the laws of gravity with a white starburst in the middle. He wore black boots and pants with a matching black cloak and a white scarf around the top of the cloak; he also had a white band covering his forehead.

"Well, if it my favorite three-eyed demon," Yusuke smiled as Tora straightened herself up moving to his side, "What's up Hiei? You're not stalking me again, are you?"

"Hiei?" Tora asked confusedly as she took in the boy in front of her. He was barely taller then she was and a lot of the difference was thanks to his hair.

"Yeah Tora this is Hiei, he helped me out with the Saint Beast thing. Hiei this is my younger sister Tora." After Yusuke had made that gracious introduction he plunged right on in, "So what's going on?"

Hiei held out a white video box.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't be stupid Yusuke it's an ice cream sandwich, duh," Tora rolled her eyes, "That was one of the dumbest questions you've EVER asked."

Yusuke glared at her, "I thought there was no such thing as stupid questions Tigger."

Tora growled, "Call me that again Yusuke I dare you!"

"So what's it for?" Yusuke asked ignoring her threat only making her fume in anger.

Her right eye was twitching in agitation and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She was probably going to be put in jail for killing her brother.

"From Koenma," Hiei simply said as if that explained everything.

"Koenma? Isn't this Botan's job? I thought she was Koenma's messenger girl or whatever." Tora asked as her brother took the video.

"I don't know. I'm following orders." Hiei replied curtly.

"_You're_ following orders?" Yusuke asked incredulously staring at the demon in surprise.

Hiei just stared at Yusuke for a second before turning his crimson eyes on Tora who was still standing by her brother's side. He was a little surprised when she stared back at him. When he had made contact with human's in the past they had always looked away quickly and got as far from his as possible as fast as possible. But this…child was staring him down with unnatural dark brown eyes. Even now with the sun's light in them they were such an intense mocha color.

Hiei couldn't find a speck of fear or apprehension behind her face or eyes. This girl really was different…

"Something wrong, Hiei?" Yusuke asked after noticing the staring game going on between his sister and demon/forced teammate/sometimes friend. He couldn't tell what it meant but he didn't like it.

Hiei turned his gaze back to Yusuke. He stared at him for a second before disappearing in a flash of black leaving the two Urameshi's standing alone in the middle of the side walk.

"Well that was…," Tora tried to find a more positive word but it was impossible, "Weird."

'_But damn he sure is hot!'_

Tora quickly shook her head from that thought. If Yusuke knew that he'd NEVER let it go. OR he'd either kick this Hiei guy's ass or kill him. Either one. After all her overprotective idiot of a brother was the reason she hadn't had a boyfriend since the first grade.

"Yeah he's a strange guy," when the bell ring for school began to ring each twin reacted in a different way.

"Damnit!" Yusuke yelled as he continued running with the tape tucked under his arm.

"OH NO! MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YUSUKE!" Tora began running at top speed towards school.

Tora sighed as she slumped over to lay her head on the desk. She couldn't shake this really weird feeling that someone was watching her. It was really unnerving; she had barely been able to concentrate on her work all day long.

"Tora," her head popped up to see Mr. Takanaka staring down at her with concerned eyes, "Are you alright? You've seemed a bit distracted all day."

Tora gave him her best smile, "I'm fine Mr. Takanaka honest, just a little tired. Coach's practice regimen is staring to get the best of me."

Takanaka frowned, "Yes well I'm going to be having a talk with him about that. I believe he's been working you girls too hard."

_Finally took them long enough._

"I don't even know if I'm still on the team though," Tora replied truthfully, "From the very beginning Coach told us that if we missed one practice we were out."

"Oh so you don't know?" Tanaka asked in surprise before explaining what Tora apparently should have known, "Coach Sato's brother was killed in an accident a few days ago, he'll be gone for a couple of days so practice has been canceled, until next Monday."

"Oh thank God!" Tora then realized what she said, "I mean it's a shame that his brother died and all but I'm just relieved to be getting a break!"

Tanaka smiled a little, "yes most of the other girls are saying the same thing."

Keiko poked her head in the classroom, "Hey Tora have you seen Yusuke?"

Tora shook her head, "Have you checked the roof?"

"Not there."

"Then let's find Kuwabara." Tora stood up and gave Tanaka a polite bow, "Thanks for telling me Mr. Takanaka I appreciate it."

The two girls walked into Kuwabara's class just in time to see Yusuke holding a video tape in hand. Tora recognized it as the one Hiei had given him earlier that morning.

"Yusuke, is it your goal to get a detention everyday of school?" Keiko asked as her brown eyes narrowed at him, "You know you can't bring videos here."

"Well at least _I'm _here, right?" Yusuke asked trying to hide the video.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" the brunette asked.

"No, why would you ask a thing like that?"

"There's a video tape in your armpit," Tora replied with her eyes closed and her arms across her chest, "And you call Kuwabara dumb."

"HEY!" Kuwabara was clearly insulted.

"It was a complement to you Kuwa!" Tora sighed wondering how she was able to be even halfway smart when she hung out with people like Kuwabara and her brother. You'd think her brain cells would be fried!

"Oh," Kuwabara spoke slowly before getting all kiddy, "You know there's this really cool arcade where-,"

"YUSUKE KUWABARA'S TRYINIG TO ASK ME OUT AGAIN!"

Yusuke was jerked out of his momentary stupor; he couldn't believe Botan had told Keiko all that crap!

"WHAT!?"

And the fight was on.

"Okay Botan. What the hell kind of explanation did you give her! She thinks I'm a freaking intern in some screwed up after school program!" Yusuke yelled.

The twins, Botan, and Keiko were all in the living room of Kuwabara's house.

"For juvenile delinquents!" Tora added in laughter. She found the whole story to be ridiculous but incredibly funny.

Botan got in his faces, "Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absence without mentioning the supernatural. A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it."

"Well, you made _me_ sound lame," Yusuke muttered.

"Enough already!" Kuwabara yelled at the two. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, "Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing. You're gonna annoy my sister."

"You really need to take lessons from Kuwa Yusuke!" Tora poked her twin in the ribs; he was sitting on the floor cross-legged looking annoyed.

Botan was next to him making a face, when he turned to her she put on the sweetest face she could conjure.

"Besides," Kuwabara continued, "Botan's right, Keiko's not supposed to know, so the truth would only get her in trouble. Maybe you should care more about her safety than worrying about some stupid cover story."

"Oh thank you, Kuwabara. You're very wise," Botan complimented.

"What can I say Botan? You and I seem to be a perfect match in everyway," the boy answered.

Botan hesitantly laughed.

Tora jerked her arm back, "Yes, he is over me!"

"Now, let's get one thing straight before I press play, Urameshi. Whatever kind of mission it is, there's no way I'm getting involved."

"Okay! Okay! Just play the damn tape!" Yusuke yelled in anger.

"Geeze. Someone forgot to take his happy pills," Kuwabara pressed play.

"Nah he's just PMSing," everyone looked at the short girl like she was crazy, "WHAT? It is possible for guys to PMS."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he turned to the T.V. screen.

**A picture of Koenma holding a torch came on. Then Koenma's name with an ogre roaring in the E.**

"They go all out, huh?" Kuwabara said with a freaked out look. Everybody's face mimicked his.

"Either that or he's full of himself," Yusuke answered back.

"Hey, he could just be really bored." Tora defied the toddler since he couldn't himself.

"**Welcome. How do you like my video?" Koenma appeared in a red cushion chair with a spotlight on him, "The Great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, has yet another case for you," Koenma paused.**

"This is seriously the guy you get your jobs from Urameshi? This little bitty toddler!?" Kuwabara pointed at the screen and turned around towards the twins.

"I said the same thing when I met him and Botan hit me in the head," Yusuke frowned at Botan.

"Perhaps that's why Koenma's doing the video this time," Botan suggested, "He can't bear these first reactions."

"**This mission will be another dozy."**

Tora snorted, "Who says dozy anymore?"

"Shh," Botan shushed her.

"**Hopefully you will survive. By the way, don't worry about people entering the room. This video is specially encrypted and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened Spirit Awareness."**

A girl around 20 something walked in with a tray of four mugs. She had on a cream sweater with a pink-collared shirt underneath. She had brown eyes and light brown hair down to her mid back. In her mouth was a cigarette.

"**Now your mission is search and rescue, except with out the searching. Watch my magic snap," Koenma snapped. A picture of mountains came up.**

"Come on. That's just a cheap camera trick," Yusuke critiqued.

"This looks hard Urameshi," Kuwabara joked.

"Shut up!" he retorted.

"**Spirit World Intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold, around 200 miles from your city. And not being of driving age yourselves, you will have tot take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity. Normally I don't mind that. But the humans have made ties with some **_**very nasty **_**demons. The captive's name is Yukina. She's an Ice Apparition. Very rare. Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce which is why the criminals have captured her," Koenma held what looked like a pearl.**

"**They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace," Koenma showed a picture of a mansion and closed in on a tower that had one barred window, "And by force, I mean torture."**

"That's horrible," both Botan and Tora commented.

"**You see, there's only one way to make the jewels. Her tears."**

"Yes, the Hiruseki Stone," Botan realized, "In the black market those jewels sell easily for thousands."

"**Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzou Tarukane. A jeweler and a thug."**

"**He's made something of a name and a fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."**

"Eww. He's too ugly to be human," Kuwabara commented.

"He's too ugly to be anything," Yusuke retorted.

"**Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina. Memorize her face."**

Yukina had on a light blue kimono with a darker blue obi. She had turquoise blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. She had two pieces of hair sticking out of the ponytail (Like Kurama's) as well as bangs. Her crimson eyes look out the window in sadness.

"**This mission goes beyond jewelry thieves. **_**It is**_** imperative that you bring her back quickly."**

Kuwabara sat there dumbstruck with a very light blush. Tora easily picked up on the sudden change in her friend's demeanor.

"Oh, I feel awful for her," Botan lamented, "We have to leave today."

Kuwabara stood up after he stopped the tape.

"Kuwa?" Tora asked cautiously as she looked up at the tall boy.

"You look miserable," Yusuke joked.

"No, he looks like he's-" Kuwabara cut off Tora's theory.

"I think I'm in love,"

"What?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

Tora just grinned. Kuwabara was really a hopeless romantic. He had been in love with her since the first grade. From what Botan had told her he had been in love with her since he first met her at Genkai's Tournament. Kuwabara pretty much fell in love with anything that looked good in a skirt.

"Well, come on Urameshi! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming," Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up! Don't try to dress up the facts. I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone. She's suffering!"

That's when everyone noticed Shizuru standing at the back of the room giving them all a look that clearly said, 'Busted.'

Tora smiled at the older girl, "Hey Shizu! Long time no see!" Shizuru use to baby-sit the twins when they were younger so Tora had always seen her as a sisterly/motherly figure in her life.

"How long have you been here?" Botan asked timidly.

"Calm down, princess. I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you'd like some kiddy snacks or something," Shizuru said as she took a drag off of her cigarette.

"We're watching fuzz," Yusuke blurted quickly.

"Yes, fuzz. We find it relaxing," Botan lied.

"Oh, then I must have imagined the little boy with a pacifier giving you orders?"

"Heheh. Kids these days with your wild imaginations," Yusuke laughed uneasily still trying to brush off the whole thing.

"Give up," Botan said, "Spirit Awareness must run in the Kuwabara's family."

"Okay Shizuru, you win! Now can we have some money for the bus? Like, maybe, a million or so. That's enough, right?" Kuwabara yelled clearly ready to go, go, go.

"Kiddo, for a million bucks you could take a bus to Hawaii," she tossed him her wallet; "Here's fifty."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara ran out of the room, "Okay. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?" Botan asked no one in particular.

"Doubt it." Both twins said at the same time.

"That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks. It'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again," Shizuru sat down. Botan and Yusuke exchanged weird looks while Tora just happily took her snack. She was frigging starving!

"Wow, now this is a big waste of space," Yusuke said as he looked at the mountains.

"You know, Yusuke some people like the wilderness," Botan had changed into jeans, a maroon wind jacket and a small brown backpack.

"Yeah, hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls."

"Excuse me?" Tora asked giving him a glare.

"…And then there's Tigger who likes to bounce around the woods," Yusuke poked his twin in the ribs.

Tora growled at him, "Call me that one more time Yusuke and I'm gonna rearrange your teeth."

He was about to call her that again when he noticed that Kuwabara had began to walk down the hill by himself.

"Hey," Yusuke called out "Where are you going?"

Kuwabara didn't answer; he just kept going down silently like something you'd see in a movie. Tora rolled her eyes as she began to follow, "Drama Queen."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Botan and Yusuke began to follow the other two. None of them even suspected that the little Buddha stature next to the bus stop had been a hidden camera.

About an hour later the group was still heading down the path that Kuwabara had lead them too. Tora was lost in thoughts about nothing important that she needed to tell anyone about. She couldn't help but feel like something was heading their way. She was grateful that Genkai had been helping her with her powers for the last couple of months; she just hoped she could use them the right way.

"This place smells like ass," Yusuke commented looking around the place in disdain.

Everyone ignored his comment and continued walking the path.

"You know, there's no way we're gonna find this house by night fall," Yusuke tried again as Tora and Botan climbed over a log.

"The forest did look a lot smaller on the map," Kuwabara agreed as he followed the two girls.

"Come on boys. The other trail goes all the way to the top," Botan yelled from the top of the hill with Tora, "I think it's our best bet."

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke muttered.

"Let's go Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran up the hill, "Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming," he ran down the hill.

When Yusuke reached the top of the hill Botan and Tora were still standing up there with identical weirded out looks.

"Guess he's done being in love with you, Botan," Yusuke joked lamely.

"Dang," Botan played along.

Tora just shook her head, "I give it a few days. Eventually he'll be in love with someone else."

"I dunno…" Botan shrugged.

"What are you guys waiting for?! We got a girl to rescue!" Kuwabara yelled at the bottom of the hill.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Botan asked.

"Well I'd hate to ruin his fun," Yusuke said as he thought about what else they had learned about Yukina after Kuwabara had fan off.

"**In closing, I must say this case is quite delicate," Koenma continued, "You see this Ice Apparition is not just some Jane Doe. Yukina is Hiei's sister."**

Hiei was running at top speed through the woods, 'Yukina, I'm coming.'

Kuwabara suddenly stopped in the middle of a thicket making all the other's stop. Botan noticed the tense look on Tora's face as well.

"What's wrong Tora?" she asked the short girl in concern.

"I dunno…I just got this really weird feeling…something's coming." Tora's dark brown eyes were staring off ahead of them trying to see what her extra senses were feeling.

"Yeah and it's not good," Kuwabara was looking at the same direction as Tora.

Botan looked down at compass watch thingy that detected demons. It was blinking red, "The compass is going crazy."

"Yeah, well I think I see him," Yusuke told the blue haired girl.

A man in a brown suit stood in front of the group.

"You're on private property boys and girls. _You_ had better leave," the man had messy hair and dark sunglasses.

"We can't leave. We just got here," Kuwabara played along.

"Yeah, we're lost and the birds ate our breadcrumbs," Yusuke played along.

As did Botan, "Pretty please. Let us stay at your master's house."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the man replied easily getting annoyed with the teens.

"Come on," Kuwabara whined, "We know he's got plenty of room."

"That's right," Yusuke agreed, "Those crime lords always have fancy houses."

"_Crime lord?_ You seem to know a lot for being lost," the man stated sarcastically.

"Oh don't let them fool you. They actually don't know anything worth a damn," Tora waved her hand nonchalantly, "They're the most clueless lost guys you'll ever meet."

"You had your chance," the man ignored Tora's comment unlike Kuwabara and Yusuke who were glaring dagger's at the smaller girl.

The guy's clothes ripped as he changed into his demonic form. He was green and had 8 legs, like an octopus, he also had trunk like an elephant. His fingers were like suction cups and chest had a huge mouth

"It seems I'll have to make you leave myself then. But, I'm afraid I'm very clumsy. Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

Tora was completely ignorant of the threat he had just issued her and her friends. Her mind was too busy trying to figure something else out. Finally it all clicked.

"He's an Octophant!"

Yusuke and Botan choked on their laughter. Only Tora would be thinking of something like that at a time like this.

"You're a demon hired by Tarukane, right?" Kuwabara asked he didn't understand Tora's witty remark.

"Why do you insist on asking questions that you already know the answer to?" Tora asked trying to understand how his head worked, "I mean he's clearly a demon and he's here on Tarukane's property. So by process of elimination you can say pretty confidently that he works for Tarukane."

"But that girl _is _a type of demon, right? So doesn't that make you cousins or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Your own kind is being tortured so that no-good human you work for can make money. Doesn't that tick you off?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Not at all."

"What?"

"It is said that there are humans who will sell their souls to the devil for power, right? Demons can do it too. Don't try acting holy. There isn't one among you whose loyalty couldn't be bought."

"I beg to differ Mister Octophant!" Tora yelled feeling her anger boil under her skin but instead of just letting it stew there she allowed it to focus on one point just like Genkai had instructed her too.

"Oh _please!_ You creeps will say anything to make yourself feel better," Yusuke charged up his fist.

"You're just trash," Kuwabara's fist was also charged.

"What did you say?" the demon asked insulted.

"Don't you hear right?" Kuwabara asked teasingly.

"He must have gotten carried away and sold his ears off, too," Yusuke mocked.

"Oh, you will regret this," the demon jumped in the air, "Die!" he shot his feet at them.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Sure," he answered.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara jumped in the air and slashed off the demons arms.

Yusuke raised his arms; "Spirit Gun!" the blast disintegrated the demon.

"And here I was thinking they'd make it easy for us, huh Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara with a smirk.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

"Well at least we know we're going in the right direction," Tora said offhandedly looking up ahead of them. She knew that whatever awaited them it was only going to get worse the closer they got. But that never stopped any of the Urameshis before and it wouldn't now.


	3. Chapter 3: Cry Little Sister

**ME: OMG HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! **

**Tora: She got really bored last night because school got canceled today. So she stayed up till 12:12 writing…three or four new chapters JUST FOR YOU!**

**Me: Yes so you all can thank the Lord for snowing. And I will go outside with my tiny lighter and try to melt it. *Shivers* I hate snow.**

**Tora: (Shakes head) AliEmseCullen does not own YuYu Hakusho. She does own me and some other OCS. **

**Chapter 3: Cry Little Sister**

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain, huh?" Yusuke commented irately.

"I guess they don't encourage much camping around here," Tora mused with her brother as she pulled her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden," Botan said as she looked down at her beeping compass watch, "But we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy."

"Why are you guys still using that compass? Just follow my way. The Red Pinky String," Kuwabara waved his pinky around.

"The what?" Botan and Tora asked at the same time.

Yusuke was looking at his only male comrade like he had grown another head, leg, and arm.

"The moment I saw her, my love stretched out and tied us together. You see." In Kuwabara's eyes a red string appeared tied to his pinky and out deep into the woods.

Naturally, Botan and the twins couldn't see it.

"Uh, Kuwabara I'm going to make sure your sister takes you to the doctors when we get back," Tora was shaking her head, "I think all those punches you took from Yusuke have jumbled your brain up."

"I second that motion." Yusuke full-heartedly agreed with his sister, "Cuz that is just messed up."

"It's kind of romantic if you think about it," Botan said trying to make it sound like it wasn't creepy.

Tora and Yusuke both gave her identical looks that said, 'Yeah, right'.

"Enough talk you guys now let's follow the thread of destiny tied to my love!" Kuwabara began to skip into the forest.

"Ok seriously we are taking him to a head doctor!" Tora was trying to shake that image out of her head, "Or me because I think I've been scared for the rest of my life."

Hours later the sun was just getting ready to set and the four were still searching for the mansion. Tora was glad she was a fit kind of girl but damn she was starting to get really tired. To block out her brother and Kuwabara's arguing she had stuck in her Ipod and was currently listening to Nickelback's Animals song. She had been following Botan knowing that the blue haired girl was the one who would be going in the right direction no matter what with her compass watch thing.

However when Kuwabara suddenly took a turn off the path they had been following Tora turned her music off.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried with his pinky stuck out.

"Wait, Kuwabara! It's this way!" Botan yelled at the boy.

Kuwabara jumped into the brush the opposite way Botan was pointing.

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling. Let's go around."

"My compass says follow the path. We don't have time for detours," Unlike Tora Botan had been listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara's rambling for the last few hours.

She began walking only to trip over a wire. It got caught around her leg and hoisted her up in the air. Yusuke ran to grab her before she was all the way up in the air but only just missed.

"Botan!" Yusuke called.

"Whoopsie!" Botan laughed. She was caught in what appeared to be giant spiders' web.

"Oh…my…god…that is the biggest spider's wed I've ever seen!!" Tora yelled as she looked up at her trapped friend, she freaking hated spiders with a passion.

"A little help?" Botan asked before she noted a pair of red eyes glowing next to her.

Before anyone had time to try to get down the ferry girl a spider demon appeared next to her. It looked almost exactly like a normal spider but gigantic. It was a bluish gray color with black stripes. The first pair of legs was actually his hands and the spiders head had blonde straight hair.

Botan and Tora both screamed at the same time.

"OHMYGOD! KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT!" Tora was on the verge of having a panic attack. She really, really, really hated spiders.

"What a nice catch!" the spider demon admired ignoring the other girl's screeches.

"Ooh. It's a spider this time just lovely," Yusuke said in fake delighted, "Now, let her go!"

"Go?" the spider looked at Botan, "Now why would I let her go if I'm planning to drink her blood? If you want to save her you'll have to come and fight me in the evil spider's lair!"

Kuwabara already extended his Spirit Sword and swung it between the spider and Botan.

"Sorry to mess up your plan, but no one's getting between Yukina and me!" Kuwabara yelled as he began cutting the web away.

Yusuke was able to catch the falling Botan before she hit the ground the same could not be said for Mister Spider. He did however land on his feet clearly surprised by Kuwabara's sudden and unexpected action.

"You can't possibly be human!"

"Yup!" Yusuke grinned.

"We just happen to be really, really tough," Kuwabara added.

The two "hands" that the spider had, turned into spider legs.

"Pardon me if I make this quick," Yusuke said as he raised his right fist that was glowing with Spirit Energy.

The spider jumped into the air and lunged at him. When the spider was close enough, Yusuke swung and created a hole in the spider's stomach. Blood spurted everywhere and the demon was dead after twitching for several seconds on the ground.

"Nice hook," Botan complimented.

"Thanks." Yusuke then turned to Tora, "Now I really hope that does freak you out. Normal spider-,"

"Just shut up Yusuke. All that did was strength my resolve in hating spiders." Tora shuddered as she stood directly beside Kuwabara eyeing the dead spider cautiously, "Will someone make sure it's dead? It's really freaking me out just laying there."

Botan raised an eyebrow, "Afraid of spiders?"

Yusuke nodded, "Deathly. I'm just glad there's no such thing as demon clowns. If there were I'd have to go and kill every single one of them before she'd come out of the house again."

After the spider incident and going about eighteen more miles because Tora refused to camp anywhere near the spider's lair the four decided to make camp for the night and begin first thing in the morning. It was getting almost to dark to see the trail anymore and none of them wanted to run into something in the dark.

Tora leaned against the trunk of a tree as she listened to her Ipod again knowing full well she wouldn't be able to fall asleep with Yusuke and Kuwabara's arguing. She felt kind of sorry for Botan.

A little smirk formed on her face when a new song began.

**A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear.**

It was really only the chorus that brought irony to Tora's mind. Every time she heard this song she thought of Yusuke.

**Cry, little sister – ****Thou shall not fall****  
Come, come to your brother – ****Thou shall not die****  
Unchain me, sister – ****Thou shall not fear****  
Love is with your brother – ****Thou shall not kill**

It was true. With her brother was the one place she had always known to be safe and completely loved. Sure they fought a lot and sometimes she wished she was an only child but that's what all siblings did right? She didn't know what she would do without her big brother around. It had nearly killed her when he died.

**Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie**

She wondered if Yukina felt the same way she had. When Yusuke was gone she had felt lost and alone in the world though tons of people surrounded her. At least she had her mother (in a way), Keiko, and Kuwabara to comfort her. Yukina had no one and was being tortured for her tears.

**Cry, Little sister – ****Thou shall not fall****  
Come, come to your brother – ****Thou shall not die****  
Unchain me, sister – ****Thou shall not fear****  
Love is with your brother – ****Thou shall not kill**

Brothers could be a real pain in the ass. Always picking on you or chasing off potential boyfriends. Stealing your dolls only to 'send them to the moon' with some firecracker's they had stolen.

**My Shangri-La  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now**

But in the end of the day when push came to shove they were always there to help their sister's get back to their feet and to kick the ass of the guy who pushed her down. Tora smirked a little as she fell asleep dreaming of the time in kindergarten when Yusuke had bloodied a kid's nose for pushing her off the swing set.

**Cry, little sister – ****Thou shall not fall****  
Come to your brother – ****Thou shall not die****  
Unchain me, sister – ****Thou shall not fear****  
Love is with your brother – ****Thou shall not kill**

Hiei sat high up in the tree that Tora was leaning against. While the two fools and onna had been arguing about nonsense stuff he had been listening to the song the Detective's sister had playing. And her thoughts.

She had been right about one thing. Yukina had to be lonely but not for the company Tora assumed. Yukina had no idea that she even had a brother let alone it being him. And she would never know either.

If she knew it would only hurt her more then what she already was. Not something he wanted to inflict on her.

With a sigh he closed his eyes allowing himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

_Hiei looked around drowsily as he lay on a surgical table with his wrists locked. Above him was some sort of weird machine. He was completely shirtless as he looked up at the demon that hovered above him almost completely shadowed by the light coming off of the machine._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the doctor asked, "The fusion between you and the Jagan Eye will be much more painful than you can imagine. I have to lock you down to the table to keep you from ripping out you own eyes. I have earplugs for myself."_

"_Heh. I won't say a word. Just do it," Hiei replied stubbornly._

"_Everyone screams. The only question is; what will you say?"_

_The machine began to descend and a drill of some sort came out of it. A flash of his Yukina came to his eyes._

"Yukina!" Hiei sat up from the tree branch with sweat dripping down his forehead. It took him a few minutes to steady his breathing.

"Did you hear something?" Botan asked as she looked around not knowing that the fire demon was above them in the tree.

"No. would you get up Kuwabara!" Yusuke kicked him before turning to Tora who was looking like she was having a nightmare. He knelt beside her before gently beginning to shake her, "Tiger, come on Tiger time to get up, we've got to get going."

Slowly Tora started to come too. She yawned softly as she stretched her arms above her head. Instinctively her eyes flew above her where Hiei was residing. Before she could get a firm lock on him he was gone.

'Hiei…,' she thought as she began to follow her own brother. Once again she tried to imagine what her life would be like without him with her.


	4. Chapter 4: Deadly Triad

**Me: I really hope you all enjoy this because it's probably going to be a while till I update again. *Hides behind Hiei* I'm sorry! I try to make them get internet but they won't listen!**

**Hiei: HN their bakas.**

**Me: I know!**

**Chapter 4: The Deadly Triad**

The group had just made it into the house. Tora was busy trying to make sure that she hadn't fried off some of her hair in that explosion. If she did she'd have to kill Yusuke, because it was his entire fault for triggering those damn land mines. Her hair was her one weak spot that most people liked to try to take advantage of to get to her. Yusuke use to chop it off all the time when he really wanted to get her.

"I think you've lost a good inch or two Tigger. Now you can't-,"

Yusuke's face suddenly came in contact with the ground when Tora sent a mean kick to the back of his knees. Before anyone could say anything about that she pounced on top of him and began beating the shit of his dumb ass.

"HOW,"

**Punch**

"MANY,"

**Punch**

"TIMES,"

**Punch**

"DO I HAVE,"

**Punch**

"TO TELL YOU,"

**Punch, punch**

"NOT TO CALL ME,"

**Punch, Punch, Punch**

"TIGGER!!!!!!"

**Punch, punch, punch,**

**SLAP**

Kuwabara had to pull Tora off of her know bruised and bloodied twin. His wasn't too surprised when the girl kept struggling in his grasp trying to get back to murdering her brother.

"LET ME GO KAZUMA! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-,"

That's when everyone noticed the woman in the red Chinese dress with a really big slit up the side. A purple sash was tied around her waist and a white long sleeved shirt was under dress.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki," she greeted them with a hand on her hip, "How'd you like a fight?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke could only gap at her. Tora and Botan were thinking along the lines of whore, slut, and other nasty words of that caliber.

"Which of you strapping young lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" Miyuki asked teasingly when no one answered her.

"No way! You're a girl. We can't fight girls. It's against my code!" Kuwabara explained, "Come on, Urameshi. Let's just walk part her," Kuwabara moved to do exactly as he said.

"Oh," Miyuki narrowed her red eyes, "A gentleman; a pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

"Not true," Tora piped up not thinking there wasn't something off about this chick, "If Kuwabara ever gets a girl I can totally see her in the driver's seat of the relationship. He's a big wimp when it comes to the opposite sex."

"I am not! Guys just don't fight girls," Kuwabara backed away.

"Hey! I'm a girl. I can fight," Tora argued, "Well… I can kick you and Yusuke's asses."

"I'll fight with you," Yusuke took a step forward.

"Urameshi, are you serious?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.

"She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a girl or a baby or somebody's grandmother. I'll still knock her out," Yusuke walked forward.

"Oh, I love your style," Miyuki jumped back and got into a fighting stance, "It's an equal playing field and anything goes."

"But let me check first to make sure," Yusuke ran forward.

Miyuki jumped forward. The two passed each other in the air, Miyuki landed crouching with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You pervert! What was that?!" she blushed.

"Now I know!" Yusuke turned around.

"Hey, uh, I don't get it. What just happened?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"I hope I didn't see what I think I just saw," Tora looked like she was going to get sick.

"Hey, lady! You've got no chance of winning this fight," Yusuke called.

"Oh shut up," Miyuki pulled out a strand of her purple hair. After it turned into a whip she ran forward and threw the whip at Yusuke. He jumped to the side and tumbled on the floor.

"You never would have done that if I were a man!" the whip wrapped around Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke was struggling to get the whip off of his neck knowing that Miyuki wasn't giving him a new neck accessory.

"What did she mean by that?" Botan asked.

Tora's brow furrowed, "He did do what I thought he did! YUSUKE URAMESHI I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY TWIN! AND I'M SO TELLING KEIKO ON YOU!"

Kuwabara thought for a second as he replayed what had happened earlier in his mind. Only this time he slowed it down a little bit so he could see more then just a flash.

_Yusuke and Miyuki jumped towards each other. Yusuke grabbed her right breast in his right hand and squeezed._

"Oh my… Well it serves you right to get choked Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed

Miyuki jumped through the ceiling to reel up the choking boy in at the end of her whip was a very sharp point.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she smirked.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her," Kuwabara suggested.

"What's he gonna say? 'Sorry for grabbing your boob, Miyuki. It was an accident?' Kind of hard to do when he's being STRANGLED," Tora shrieked.

"Ohh…the two of you be quiet," Botan muttered as she watched the fight.

Yusuke was dangling right in front of the camera. His fingers were trying to pry away the whip that was around his neck.

"If you wanted to hang out together, you should've just asked," Yusuke started swinging back and forth. He grabbed onto the rope-like whip and blasted his way through the ceiling next to Miyuki.

"Hello!" he yelled as he landed on his feet in the attic like space.

Miyuki jumped back to avoid fighting at close range.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" the whip was free from his neck now and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice," Let's hang out!" he punched Miyuki right in the chest before he jumped on her stomach and sent both of them crashing through the ceiling.

Miyuki growled as she got back up on her feet. She ran at Yusuke again only to be punched in the chest area once again.

"Ah! Urameshi! How can you keep hitting a girl like that?" Kuwabara pointed, "I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!"

Tora was now watching the fight intensely. Her brother could be an asshole but he would never fight a girl like this. Even if that girl was trying to kill him.

"Give me a break! Do you want me to just stand still while she reams me?!" Yusuke yelled back

"I don't know. All I'm saying is that boys aren't allowed to hit girls!"

"We're both fighters! Why the hell does it make a difference?"

Miyuki ran behind Yusuke. He turned around and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying head first into the side of the wall.

Kuwabara, Tora and Botan ran to Yusuke's side.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "You yell way too much." He then turned to Tora, "And what was that crap about telling Keiko?"

Before she could reply Kuwabara was back at it.

"Okay that's it! You and me gotta duke it out right now so I don't get nauseous!" Kuwabara turned to Yusuke, "Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a _wall,_ you bully!"

"Hold on Kuwabara. He wouldn't have hit her there if something was up," Tora tried stopped the provoked boy before she turned her dark eyes to her twin, "At least there have better be or I'm totally telling Keiko."

Yusuke sighed, "Fine, I wasn't gonna tell you this cause I still don't think it matters. But look closely." The three looked at the still unconscious Miyuki, "It turns out our misses is a mister."

Kuwabara began to freak out. Tora on the other hand was trying to keep from giggling. Unlike the carrot top transvestites didn't freak her out. She was laughing because this one had been really, really, really convincing. Usually she was able to spot them but Miyuki had really pulled one over on her.

Botan took a step closer and looked, "Oh my."

"But how…do…you…know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well— uh— I really could help but notice," Yusuke put his hands up in the air at chest level squeezing the air.

"Wait a sec," Kuwabara thought back to the beginning of the fight.

_Yusuke and Miyuki jumped in the air. Yusuke originally went in for a punch. Miyuki punched at Yusuke, who dodged and went underneath her arm and grabbed her right breast. She punched him again when she realized what the teenage boy did. He dodged again and lifted up her dress._

"Okay, I admit it. I was curious. Things didn't seem right up top, and well you know…" Yusuke made the ok sign, "The family jewels have not been stolen."

That was it for Tora; she began to bust out into squeals of girlish giggles. The look on her twin's face was just too much for her.

"So fighting girls actually does bother you, but you gave her a check up instead of attacking her," Kuwabara interpreted feeling only a tiny bit better, "…You're kind of a weird person, aren't you?"

Miyuki started to get up, "You think I'm a freak, don't you? That's why you're attacking so violently. What? You're afraid I'll rub off on you. Why can't you treat me as an equal?!" she ran at Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Yusuke grabbed her collar and her legs; "If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way not half way!" he lifted her over his head and sent her sailing to the other side of the hallway. "I'm fighting you because you won't let us save that girl. It's got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking you ass!"

Once again Miyuki hit her head and lost consciousness. The four teens all stared at the him her. Kuwabara still wasn't entirely convinced that Miyuki wasn't of the fairer sex. She had sounded and looked a lot like a girl.

"You positive about this Urameshi? She looks so— I mean he looks so— uh— pretty," Kuwabara kneeled forward and began lifting his/her dress, "I mean are you sure that she's a…"

"You jerk!" Botan and Tora both screamed, as the ferry girl hit Kuwabara behind the head with her oar. Yusuke just stood to the side grinning.

The camera turned towards the teens.

"Hey look, a camera!" Kuwabara said slyly as he rubbed his sore head.

"Two more and we're coming after you!" Yusuke said in the camera.

The four teens held up a victory sign as the made faces at their audience before running off down the hall to find Yukina or the next demon that stood in their way. After running for a while Kuwabara decided to voice something.

"I've been thinking about what you said back there Urameshi," Kuwabara panted, "I mean the way you checked to see if Miyuki was a boy. What would you have done if it's actually been a girl you were touching?"

"Think about it dumbass! Like I would have complained?!" Yusuke was astounded by Kuwabara's question.

"Keiko's not going to like hearing that," Kuwabara hinted.

Tora grinned ear from ear at Kuwabara's threat. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

Yusuke stopped short and grabbed onto Kuwabara. Kuwabara stood there with his arms folded behind his head trying to look innocent yet failing badly.

"You wouldn't dare tell Keiko that for real!" Yusuke shook the boy.

"I would," his sister grinned slyly.

"Shut up Tigger!" Yusuke yelled before turning back to Kuwabara, "Would you?"

"Well there is this new CD I want and I haven't had enough money to buy it."

"And you want me to buy it for you," Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara began to wrestle.

Tora stood there laughing at their immaturity. This was the reason she hung out with them, they made her feel smarter and better about herself all together.

"Would you boys knock it off?!" Botan yelled breaking up the fight, "We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina!"

"That's right!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke into the wall, "I don't have time for this," he tightened his headband, "Okay, here goes," he held out his pinky, "By the red pinky string I'm led to my heart's content," he dashed off leaving the other three in the dust.

When they came upon a fork Botan's compass began to go off.

"This way," the blue haired girl pointed.

But before they turned Kuwabara and Tora sensed something.

"Move," they cried as Tora pushed Botan down the hallway and Kuwabara Yusuke. Something flew by and cut Kuwabara's headband straight down. The white band slid onto the floor.

"Someone's here," the boy said.

"Uh-hu," Tora agreed trying to get a better reading on whoever it was.

Yusuke looked behind them as they saw the second demon materializing. He was wearing a blue ninja suit with a red band tied around his waist. His arms were bound up with white bandages. His black cloak had orange lining and covered his whole face except for his eyes. On his knuckles were razor sharp claws, kind of like Wolverine.

"Demon two of the Triad, Inmaki," he introduced himself, "I'm sorry I missed."

Kuwabara bent down and picked up his torn headband, "You just tore up the Great Fighting Headband of Love. You're dead!"

Kuwabara ran towards Inmaki but within a flick of his cape, he disappeared.

"Well, that was just weird," Tora commented.

Kuwabara sensed Inmaki running around. He caught a glimpse of Inmaki's claws and jumped back. Inmaki then lashed out at their legs and ran around again nipping at the teens.

"Can you sense where this guy is hiding?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Nuh-uh, he's too fast. It feels like he's all around us."

"I dunno like it, he's making me dizzy." Tora groaned.

Suddenly, Inmaki stopped behind Yusuke. He dug his claws in boy's right shoulder blade and brought up the claws, ripping boy's shirt and skin.

"You okay?" Kuwabara yelled in concern.

"Run!" Tora ordered.

Yusuke got up off the ground while holding his shoulder, and ran. Botan materialized her oar and started leading the way. Inmaki chuckled, "Yes, the old cat and mouse."

"Botan, take this next corner!" the young boy ordered.

"Right," Botan flew to the right.

They ended up at a dead end.

"There's nothing you can do now," Inmaki appeared at the opening of the dead end.

"Okay. He's here," Kuwabara warned.

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke yelled.

Thousands of tiny blue bullets of Spirit Energy erupted from the male twin's hand, creating little craters across the wall. In the center of it all, was Inmaki. His clothes were burnt to shreds.

"Kind of a cheap move when you don't even have to aim!" Kuwabara retorted bringing Yusuke down a notch or three.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?" Inmaki whispered.

"When there was only one direction you could come form, it was easy! I just had to sense your Spirit Energy round the corner," Kuwabara explained.

"And taking my cue form Kuwabara over here, I just fired a major Shot Gun blast to cover the whole stretch of the hallway. Clever, huh?" Yusuke concluded.

Inmaki fell unconscious and fell from the wall to the floor.

The security camera turned towards the teens. Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckled, "One more!" they held up one finger.

After they had gotten over the Inmaki mess the four returned to their original mission. Botan was leading the pack down the hallway.

Tora suddenly stopped, "Botan watch out!"

A giant hand punched through a wall and grabbed Botan by the back of her jacket.

As the dust cleared, the three teens were staring at a huge demon. The demon's head practically touched the ceiling. His body was a brown color and only a loincloth covered him. He had sharp razor claws on his hands and feet. A big, bushy, maroon afro on his head that also went down the sides of his face and three horns.

Botan was struggling around trying to free herself as best she could.

"The name's Gokumonki, third demon of the Triad."

"I'll write it on your gravestone!" Yusuke started to gather Spirit Energy in his finger.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" Gokumonki asked.

"Yes, good question." Botan struggled.

"Ah, dirty trick," Yusuke lowered his finger.

Gokumonki chuckled and grabbed the spiked club that was hanging behind his back. He swung it in the air ripping through the ceiling as he brought it down. Gokumonki brought his club down. The three teens dodged the attack.

Kuwabara stood up and formed a Spirit Sword.

"Very good," Gokumonki seemed impressed.

Kuwabara charged. His sword met with Gokumonki's club. The club broke the sword in half and the sword disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yusuke cried.

"I was afraid of hitting Botan!" Kuwabara yelled, "I must've held back too much energy!"

Gokumonki swung his club and hit Kuwabara square in the stomach. Kuwabara flew through the air to the other side of the hallway.

"Kuwabara!" Botan cried.

"Hey!" the twins ran to Kuwabara.

Gokumonki swung again but Yusuke ducked. When it went to hit Tora it was met by a wall of purple energy crackling with black lightening which had formed around Tora without her even knowing about it. It was controlled by her natural instinct of self preservation. Genkai had told her that the shield would appear whenever she was in any kind of danger be it demon or human related. The woman had also reassured the girl that once she had better control of her powers and could sense the danger on her own the shield would stop appearing on its own.

"What the hell!" GOkumonki yelled in surprise having not expected something like that.

Tora ignored him as she bent down by her fallen friend, "Can you get up?"

Kuwabara lifted himself up onto his left arm.

Gokumonki turned around and laughed, "That little shield is impressive girl but if it's the best you got then you're in trouble." Botan stopped struggling and had a look of fear on her face, "None of you have the nerve to attack me as long as I have her," Gokumonki dangled Botan.

"Shit," Kuwabara wiped the side of his mouth.

"Unless you have another plan I'm going to start the crushing," the demon raised his club.

"Botan raise your arms!" Yusuke commanded.

With a confused look on her face, she obeyed his order and lifted her arms. The deity slipped from the demon's hand and ran towards her companions.

"Stu-pid,"

Gokumonki growled and prepared his attack. The two boys jumped in the air with one foot charged with Spirit Energy. Yusuke kicked Gokumonki with his left leg at Gokumonki's right side of his chest. Kuwabara kicked with his right foot at Gokumonki's left side of his chest. The impact threw Gokumonki crashing into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"Oh yeah!"

After they were done cheering and back on track Botan chose it as the time to question.

"Was that one of your powers that Koenma was talking about?"

The question had obviously been directed at Tora, "Well no duh Sherlock. Did you think normal people can do that kind of thing?"

Kuwabara came to a complete stop, "What the hell is she talking about Tora? You've got powers? I thought you were just spiritually aware like me."

The twins shared a look before they realized something. Yusuke only knew about Tora's powers because he had been watching Suzaku's 'movie' when her first one appeared. Kuwabara on the other hand had been absent from that viewing so he didn't know anything about them.

"Oh, yeah. Turns out I'm not entirely human." Tora explained sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "I'm something called a Guardian."

This only succeeded in making Kuwabara more confused then he already was which everyone had thought was an impossibility.

Being from the Spirit World Botan was able to explain a little bit more in depth, "Guardians are deity's that Lord Enma had reborn on earth in normal human lives. When they reach a certain age they're powers and memories are unlocked and they begin protecting humans from demons."

"What a minute so you're like an Angel?" Kuwabara asked looking at his only female friend.

Tora's eye began to twitch, "I don't want to hear it Kuwabara."

But that was ignored as Kuwabara began to heehaw with laughter holding his sides for support.

Botan was confused now, "What I miss?"

Yusuke was grinning, "Everyone's always commented on how Tora looks like an angel, ever since we were kids on time someone even said that she looked like an innocent little lamb."

"Well she does look like an angel!" Botan argued only to get a cold laugh from Tora.

"Ha, sucker," Tora then kicked the still laughing Kuwabara in the shin, "It's not that funny! Now can we please focus on the mission and not make fun of me!?"

"Yeah! All we gotta do is stop Tarukane. And that'll be easy-greasy," Kuwabara panted as he stood back up with determination in his eyes.

Botan's watch started beeping she frowned down at it, "Maybe not."

"What now?" Yusuke asked annoyed by another delay.

"Hold on. Yeah I can defiantly feel it. They're moving Yukina."

"And how can you tell?" Tora asked incredulously, "I don't feel a thing."

"We're attached, remember?"

The three semi normal people made a face.

"Let's see if I can get her attention," Kuwabara started concentrating.

With his eyes closed, he tried to contact her with his mind.

"**Yukina. Calling all Yukinas. Can you here me? Yukina,"**

Yukina was being led down a spiral staircase by the Toguro brothers who were directly in front of her and two bodyguards behind her.

She suddenly heard her name being called.

"**Who are you?"** the young maiden asked inwardly since she had heard the unfamiliar voice in her mind.

"**It's me. Kuwabara."**

"**Kuwa…bara? Do I know you?"**

"She said my name!" Kuwabara cheered out loud getting all mushy.

He created his Spirit Sword and kept the connection going, **"Never fear. I am Kuwabara. I have come here for you. And with my sensitive eyes and big shiny sword I will save you. Then we can date, right?"**

"**Please! Go away!"**

Kuwabara fell over, **"Uh—what did you say? Oh the pain."**

"**No one must ever come near me. You'll only be killed. They've hired terrible guards."**

Kuwabara chuckled, **"Don't worry. We've already taken care of them all."**

"**No, you're wrong. The worst ones are standing right in front of me."**

"**There must be a mistake. I don't even sense their Spirit Energy. Look baby, we'll be there soon." **

"I've got a definite lock on her now!" Kuwabara led the pack down the hallways, "And I don't care if she wants us to or not, we're saving my love."

They then began to run down a flight of stairs.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara cried urging them on.

"Ooh. A basement," Yusuke sarcastically said.

Tora frowned as they ran, "I gotta bad feeling about this Yusuke."

Before he could reply to his sister's worried comment they found themselves in a long hallway filled with various gages with different and horrifying species of demons.

"Ugh. What are these things?" Yusuke asked in revulsion.

"Disgusting I'd say," Botan commented.

"It's like a mad scientist lab pets!" Tora yelled.

"Come on guys! We don't have time for that!" Kuwabara looked back at the other three.

They ran to the end of the hallway where two doors were just beginning to close.

"The door's closing," Yusuke pointed out.

"No! Really, cuz I thought they were opening up!" Tora retorted in irritation at her twin's statement of the obvious.

"Hurry!" Kuwabara yelled at the bickering twins.

They were all able to increase their speeds and make it just in the nick of time.

They found themselves standing in a huge white arena. In front of them stood the two bodyguards that Yukina had to be talking about. On the walls were screens of different men of various cultures. Tarukane was in a box seat with a glass window to protect him.

"I take it we have one more fight," Yusuke said.

"Forget it. Their total Spirit Energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly!" Kuwabara disapproved as he then looked up at the box, "There she is."

Yukina was being held with her arms behind her back by two guards obviously being forced to watch the upcoming match.

"Don't worry. We're coming for you soon!" Kuwabara reassured her.

Tora was ignoring her friend's scream as she stared at the insanely tall shaded man. There was something in her stomach that was telling her he was no good. Though he seemed to be powerless he stored a great deal of it energy.

"Welcome," Toguro unfolded his arms at the four, "Try not to be too hard on us—we're fragile."

His voice sent shivers down Tora's back.

'This is not good.'


End file.
